26 December 1978
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1978-12-26 ;Comments *First of four long-lost shows featuring the 1978 Festive Fifty. *Peel has been "looking forward to this programme for many weeks". *"Four or five times as many people voted" this year as in the 1976 Festive Fifty. *The tracklisting is also available at John Peel Papers. Many thanks to the uploader to John Peel Papers at Facebook for sharing the information. Scan (misdated) Sessions *None Tracklisting *Grinderswitch: Pickin' the Blues (LP - Macon Tracks) Capricorn (#27 in 1976) *Misunderstood: I Can Take You To The Sun (7" single) Fontana (#30 in 1976) '@ *Who: Won't Get Fooled Again (LP- Who's Next) Track '(#29 in 1976) :(The ''A Touch of Moon programmes are being repeated at 18:30 on 26th - 29th December 1978.)'' *Little Feat: Long Distance Love (LP - The Last Record Album) Warner Bros. (#26 in 1976) *Doors: Riders On The Storm (LP - L.A. Woman) Elektra (#22 in 1976) *Beatles: Strawberry Fields Forever (7" single) Parlophone (#17 in 1976) *Rolling Stones: Brown Sugar (LP - Sticky Fingers) Rolling Stones (#13 in 1976) *Poco: Rose Of Cimarron (LP - Rose of Cimarron) ABC (#11 in 1976) '@ :(JP: 'Boasts one of the great guitar solos of all time.')'' *Free: All Right Now (LP - Fire and Water) Island '''(#6 in 1976) @ *Jimi Hendrix Experience: All Along The Watchtower (JP - Electric Ladyland) Polydor (#5 in 1976) *Derek & The Dominos: Layla (LP - Layla And Other Assorted Love Songs]) Polydor (#2 in 1976) *Led Zeppelin: Stairway To Heaven (LP - IV) Atlantic (#1 in 1976) :(JP counts down the 1976 Festive Fifty Top 10 for comparison.) ;1978 Festive Fifty *'50': Siouxsie & The Banshees, Metal Postcard (Mittageisen) (LP - The Scream) Polydor :(JP: 'This year's #1 scored 4½ times as many points as Stairway To Heaven had in 1976.') *'49': Thin Lizzy, Emerald (LP - Live And Dangerous) Warner *'48': Neil Young, Like A Hurricane (LP - American Stars 'n Bars) Reprise @ *'47': Flying Lizards, Summertime Blues (7" single) Virgin *'46': Bob Dylan, Desolation Row (LP - Highway 61 Revisited) Columbia (#3 in 1976) '@ *'45: Sex Pistols, EMI (LP - Never Mind The Bollocks, Here's The Sex Pistols) Virgin @ *'44': Jam, In the City (LP - In The City) Polydor @ *'43' Siouxsie & The Banshees, Jigsaw Feeling (LP - The Scream) Polydor @ *'42': Siouxsie & The Banshees, Mirage (LP - The Scream) Polydor @ *'41': Siouxsie & The Banshees, Switch (LP - The Scream) Polydor @ *Files marked @ available on File 2 File ;Name *1) 1978-12-26 John Peel BBC Radio 1 *2) 1978-12-26 John Peel Radio 1 (incomplete) DB040+DB037.mp3 ;Length *1) 01:59:56 *2) 00:54:02 ;Other *1) Shared via Peel Mailing List. Many thanks to Bill! 168,665 kB; 192 kbps *2) Created from DB040 and DB037 of Derby Box, digitised by RF ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mooo Category:1978 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Festive Fifty Category:John Peel Papers 1978 Category:Derby Box